1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extending the behavior and properties of application classes and, more particularly, to providing these extensions during runtime without modifying existing code.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
There are no known methods that allow the runtime extension of application classes within C++ or any other programming language which is compiled directly to machine code, such that the original program is left in an unmodified state. Presently, access to a compatible compiler for all systems in use is required, appropriate application code must be written and compiled, and then the binary files required for linkage of the final executable program must be accessed. This results in an entirely new program with the concomitant requirements for extensive regression testing and validation.
It would be advantageous to be able to extend the behavior and properties of application classes without modifying the original program, and thus eliminating the need for access to compatible compilers and binary files, and also eliminating the need for extensive regression testing and validation.